List of To The Salihli Events
This is the page for the list of To The Salihli Events Events Main * To The Salihli (November 2017) * To The Salihli 2 (March 2018) * To The Salihli 3 (July 2018) * To The Salihli 4 (September 2018) * To The Salihli 5 (December 2018) Spin-offs * To The Amasya (May 2018) * To the Izmir (March 2019) * To the Gaziantep (May 2019) * To the Japan (June 2019) 2019 * To the Salihli: 2019 Edition (January 2019) Cancelled * To the Salihli 2019 Edition 2 (Until further notice) List of Characters/Series in the event * Angel Red Series (Sincerely the first event) * Star Twinkle Princesses (Returning and sincerely To the Salihli: 2019 Edition) * Froyo Workshop (Sincerely the first event) * Bride Princess Angels (Sincerely the first event) * Beautiful Mermaids (Sincerely To the Salihli 2) * Pretty Popstars (Sincerely To the Amasya) * Lovely Flowers of Fairies (Sincerely To the Salihli 3) * The Spooky Rock Band (Sincerely To the Salihli 3) * Shapeshifting Animals (Sincerely To the Salihli 4) * Magical Girl Pretty Heart (Sincerely To The Salihli 5) * Miyuki's Magical Life (Sincerely to the salihli 5) * Nozomi's Wish (Sincerely to To the Salihli 5 * Chinese Cheongsam Heroines (Sincerely To the Salihli: 2019 Edition) * Magical Girl Princess Love (Sincerely To the Salihli: 2019 Edition) * Seashell Mermaids (Sincerely To the Izmir) * Tradition Colors (Sincerely To the Izmir) Characters/Pinkie's IRL Toys * Gigi (To the Salihli 2) * Gemma (To the Salihli 3) * Alika (To the Salihli 5) * Pammee (To the Salihli) * Chewoo (To the Salihli) * Patsy (To the Salihli 5) * Rainbow Kate (To the Salihli 5) * Rose Bloom (To the Salihli 5) * Cure Whip (To the Salihli: 2019 Edition 3) Series that debuted from the event * Bride Princess Angels (To The Salihli) * Beautfiul Mermaids (To The Salihli 2) * Pretty Popstars (To The Amasya) * The Spooky Rock Band (To The Salihli 3) * Magical Girl Princess Love (To the Salihli 2019: Edition) * Tradition Colors (To the Izmir) Movies that come from after event * Crystal Dark Pinkie All Stars DX 5 New features from the event First Event * Visiting Salihli now available * You may buy the Bride Princess Angels dolls in toy shop Trivia * All their events are random (e.g To The Salihli 3 has Quest event and To the Amasya was a Stacking rooms event) * It's unknown that Nozomi's Wish is being in to the salihli event. * After To the Salihli 5 it will be called To the Salihli: 2019 edition * To the Salihli 5 is the last event from regular To the Salihli and it will have no sixth sequel * 2019 Edition will have more improved things * It's possible that first 2019 event will be called as "To the Salihli: Getting Note 9" and later It was cancelled * Creator Dark Pinkie changed her phone for first time in To the Salihli 5 * It's possible that The first 2019 event is combined in 1 event. * Magical Girl Princess Love will came when To the Salihli 2019 Edition is released * Everyone got happy that Magical Girl Princess Love will release in To the Salihli 2019 because People missed the series debutig out from To the Events. * Star Twinkle Princesses will be returning at To the Salihli 2019 Edition * Bride Princess Angels Chibi Edition will be only To the Izmir * Some of Characters will Return their absences in random events * Most characters will make their debuts in to the Japan * My Little Pony Main 6 and other characters from the show will have debuts on To the Izmir * Pinkie Pie possibly will have sea powers to save the friends and other people. * Shapeshifting Animals was the first season that wasn't debuted, also To The Salihli Event Magical Girl Pretty Heart, Miyuki's Magical Life, Nozomi's Wish, Chinese Cheongsam Heroines and Seashell Mermaids aren't in To The Salihli too. ** Lovely Flowers of Fairies also wasn't in To The Salihli Event too also there is no To The Izmir Event also *** In 2019 they did have To the Izmir event Category:Lists Category:To The Salihli Category:Events Category:Stubs Category:2017 Events Category:2018 Events Category:2019 Events Category:November 2017 Category:March 2018 Category:July 2018 Category:September 2018 Category:December 2018 Category:January 2019 Category:March 2019